A Green River Bleeds
A Green River Bleeds is a short story spin-off of the main line story A River Runs of which details the life of Michelle Trachtenburg a member of the extended royal family of whom is married into House Green and becomes an influential member of the Riverlands, as well as Seth Green the heir to the powerful House Green of whom eventually marries Michelle Trachtenberg. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Michelle Trachtenberg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she says a short goodbye to her father and mother as she is sent away from the House Trachtenberg seat of Whitehaven Castle on her way to Lucerne where she will join the Lucernian Academy. The chapter ends with her arrival at the gates of Lucerne where she is met by the prince, and princess of Lucerne in William Lovie III. and Alice Lovie of whom are her cousins and show great happiness at her arrival in the city. Characters Introduced= *Katia Lovie *Frank Trachtenberg |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Whitehaven Castle |-|Groups Introduced= *House Trachtenburg Chapter 2 Seth Green is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing on the hills overlooking the town of Braedin where the forces of the Deatheaters have recently taken control and Seth plans to go inside the town posing as a merchant's son in order to find out more of what this new leadership will mean for his families powerbase in Greenville. Chapter 3 Michelle Trachtenberg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is sent to Nortburg by Bill Lovie of whom emotionally abuses her during this conversation forcing her to leave, and then telling William, and Alice during dinner that she left the city with a rich merchant she had been sleeping with. William would discover the truth and knowing he was unable to leave the city he would send Marcel Lovie II. to Nortburg where his cousin would arrive at Nortburg shortly after Michelle's arrival and did his best to help his depressed cousin move past her sadness. "No one will even care that you are gone Michelle. Your nothing but a stain on this bloodline." Chapter 4 Seth Green is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns to Greenville where he meets with his father and tells him about the happenings in the now Deatheater controlled Braedin and realizing that they are going to be forced to act quickly Fadin commands Seth to return to northern Greenville where he will prepare the defences for any assault and while Seth is doing this Fadin will travel to Riverrun and rally support for an attack against Braedin. Chapter 5 Michelle Trachtenberg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 6 Seth Green is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Michelle Trachtenberg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 8 Seth Green is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Michelle Trachtenberg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at Greenville with Alice, and they are met on the docks by Chapter 10 Seth Green is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story